Joyous Day
by Falchion28
Summary: Ylisstol's holding a ball to celebrate the end of the war with Plegia. Chrobin week day 1: Celebration Gender Neutral RobinxChrom


Chrobin Week Day 1: Celebration

Hey guys, Falchion28 here with my first story on my "new account" (as in, I threw every one of my old stories into the garbage can abyss, new). This story's Robin has no specified gender, so feel free to interpret their appearance to their liking!

This story gets a little sad, but don't worry, it's fluffy, too.

Without further ado, here is _Joyous Day_!

It was 2 weeks after Gangrel's death, and the Shepherds were safely back in Ylisstol. The Royal Castle would be holding Prince Chrom's coronation in the coming months, and Robin was hard at word making preparations for a peace treaty with Plegia, and a ball in Emmeryn's name, to celebrate the peace she had sacrificed so much for. The castle was bustling with excitement, well past the days of war.

"Working hard, are you?" Robin glanced up to see Chrom glancing over his shoulder. "The war is over now, my love. You shouldn't work yourself so hard."

"I'm just trying to make myself useful. A war tactician in a time of peace isn't very useful." They scribbled down a couple of notes before turning to face the prince. "There's much to plan, Plegia's looking to improve trade relations with us, there's the Risen crisis, and with the ball, I feel...useless." They stared out the window, looking at the birds playing in the sky.

Strong arms wrapped around them, pulling the tactician into a warm embrace. "You're important, to me, Robin. Ylisstol needs you. We wouldn't be where we were without you." He swallowed. "And I'm sure Emmeryn would be happy to see the progress we've made."

"Chrom…"

"I miss her."

"We all do, Chrom." They sighed.

"We all do."

"Emmeryn was a great exalt. She taught us to look on the bright side of things, no matter how dark the present seemed. She strived for peace, not violence, and despite the troubles that had laid ahead, she always smiled." Chrom's voice carried across the room, strong and clear. "I am the luckiest man on earth to have been able to call her family, and I vow to carry her ideals for peace until the very end."

He raised his glass.

"To Emmeryn!"

"To Emmeryn!" The crowd cheered, and the music resumed. People danced, friends laughed, and all was happy and well. The prince set his glass down, searching for someone.

Robin was talking to Stahl, who was holding a plate of cake in one hand and a chicken drumstick in the other. Chrom chuckled to himself, shaking his head before heading over to the tactician, tapping their shoulder lightly, and waving to Stahl, who just nodded and grinned as he left. They turned around, and smiled. His heart melted, and he held out a hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"Gladly."

The blue haired prince took their hand and led them to the ballroom floor, where an orchestra was playing. The conductor looked at Chrom, his usual scowl giving way to a small grin. He was young, yet held a graceful air about him that spoke of years of experience.

The music changed from a slightly somber one to a familiar Ylissian melody. The pair glided across the floor, and people watched on in amusement whenever they tripped on one another.

"I never said thanks to you for putting this all together." The prince twirled his lover slowly. Robin put a hand on Chrom's chest, looking at him intently.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Robin laughed, something akin to chimes in the wind, and shook their head.

"No, I've never seen you so formal, is all." Another laugh. "It's amusing."

"Would you rather I be like this everyday?"

"I'm not sure. I kind of liked the idea of spending the rest of my life with the dork that found me attractive when I was face down in the mud."

Chrom glared at them before his gaze softened. "I'm so glad that out of anyone, it was me."

"Hey, don't get all sappy on me now. You're supposed to be happy, it is a party and all!"

The prince smiled. "But I am happy."

He pulled the tactician into a kiss, and all of Ylisstol cheered for the couple.

Truly, it was a joyous day.


End file.
